The present invention relates to a musical string and to a method of producing a string core for a musical string.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
It is known to form a string core of a musical string either from metal wire(s), from animal gut or from plastic fibers, wherein the different designs have advantages depending on the raw material used and on the intended use. With regard to sound quality, as well as the possibility of being able to produce musical strings with properties that are as identical as possible, plastic fibers or plastic strands have proven to be particularly advantageous as a material for a string core of a musical string. Such string cores have a plurality of identical plastic fibers. This leads to restrictions and limits on the achievable technical and acoustic properties of the musical strings.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional musical string 100. The musical string 100 has seven plastic fibers 35. Each plastic fiber 35 has a cross-section, which has a cross-sectional shape or a geometric shape and a surface area or cross-sectional surface area. As shown in FIG. 1, all plastic fibers 35 have identical cross-sectional shapes and cross-sectional surface areas. The plastic fibers 35 are arranged so as to bear against one another.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved musical string which obviates prior art shortcomings and has enhanced possibilities in terms of sound adjustment.